


Tomorrow x Together Drabbles&Reactions

by PennyPenguin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Human, Hybrids, Multi, Other, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyPenguin/pseuds/PennyPenguin
Summary: A collection of TxT drabbles from requests on tumblr and ao3!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Reader, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/You, Choi Soobin/Reader, Choi Yeonjun/Reader, Huening Kai/Reader, Kang Taehyun/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Yeonjun Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun enjoying kisses

You giggled softly as he pouted at you.

“Y/n! How is it too many?! How can there be too many kisses?” He asked, pulling you back close to him. He laughed with you though, before stealing a quick kiss. “There’s no limit.”

You shook your head. “We can’t kiss all day.”

“Why not?” He asked, kissing your nose—which was absolutely, heart meltingly adorable. “I don’t have any plans, so I can stay with you all day and we can just keep kissing.”

You shook your head. “Bad idea.”

He pouted again. “Why?”

“Because we’re going to want to eat, and I don’t know about you, but I need water to function, which means I generally have to use the bathroom at some point…”

He huffed poutily, pecking your lips. “We can take breaks.”

You laughed at how determined he was, and gave him a gentle kiss. “Also, you told me that you had to meet the boys at 2, and it’s almost 1.”

He looked confused for a moment then groaned, opening his phone before then shoving it back into his pocket like it offended him. He met your gaze and softened again. “You could come too?”

You nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Okay.”


	2. Hybrid!Yeonbin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hybrid txt, yeonjun x yn x soobin please!!"

“You’ve got the wrong address,” You said again, more firmly.

“You’re name is Y/n Y/L/n?”

You groaned. “Yes, but I’m not expecting a package!”

“This is coming from the Dongmul Bohoso International Corporation and was sent with a gift card,” The delivery man handed an envelope to you.

You huffed and took it, glancing over the company name, ripping open the envelope and scanning over the scrawled message that were clearly from your well-meaning, but absolutely insane great-aunt Maureen. You resisted the urge to yell in frustration. “Fine. Where’s the package?”

“I’ll bring it in directly. It’s pretty big.”

“Fine, just, set it in the living room. I need to go turn off the stove.” You left the door open, stalking back into your kitchen and grumbling under your breath about your meddling family who didn’t seem to believe that you were fine on your own.

“Have a nice day, miss!” The delivery person called.

You poked your head out and saw a cage, and freaked. “What a minute? What is this?!” You raced toward the front door, but he was already in the truck and driving away.

You stared after the truck with your mouth hanging open in horror.

Your aunt bought you hybrids?!

You didn’t know anything about caring for hybrids!

“Uh…miss?” The one said, slightly nervously.

You turned back to them (two of them, of course she wouldn’t just get you one), looking over the room quickly and noticing another large box that was labeled as care supplies, and then a key that was sitting on top of that box for the cage. You grabbed the key, then hesitated, looking at the two hybrids.

Both had fairly large ears, though where the ones were pointed and catlike, the other’s were larger and slightly rounded—almost oval.

You swallowed. “Can you tell me what kinds of hybrids you are?”

“I’m Yeonjun, a sand cat,” the one said nervously, glancing at the other, who seemed almost petrified. “And Soobin is a bat-eared fox.”

“Are you going to attack me if I open the cage?” You asked, truly scared. You weren’t entirely certain about what those two species entailed, but you were sure that they had to be species that hunted.

They both shook their heads.

You blinked a few times, then caved and opened the cage. You couldn’t keep them there all night. It looked acutely uncomfortable as it was, far too small for both of them, and not quite tall enough for you, let alone them. They were crouched in the cage and you were starting to get worried.

They slowly came out and straightened up.

You were pretty sure Soobin was over 6 ft tall, and Yeonjun wasn’t that much shorter than him. A few inches, maybe.

And they were both drenched in sweat, faces ruddy from heat.

The delivery truck had to have been roasting.

Your senses slowly came back to you. “Are you okay? Do you need water? Let me get you water.” You rushed to the kitchen and they hesitantly followed. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you guys, if you hadn’t noticed. My great aunt is sort of crazy and she got you two for me without telling me and I don’t know how to care for hybrids, so there’s going to be a learning curve here.”

They both silently accepted the cups of water, sipping them nervously and sort of dipping their heads in gratitude, sticking very close to one another.

While they worked on their glasses of water, you when to the care supplies and opened the box, hoping for some sort of care guide or manual—bingo. You quickly started skimming over the introduction because it was all crap about the company, then finally settled into the actual care instructions.

Except they read like someone used google translate and didn’t have anyone double check it.

Cursing under your breath, you turned to them, looking them over. “Sleeping, I only have one spare bedroom. Can you share, or do I need to figure out something else?”

They glanced at each other.

“Uh…w—” Soobin started then broke off, looking flustered and nervous.

“We, uh, we’re used to sleeping in the cage, so whereever you want that….” Yeonjun had a grip on Soobin’s shirt.

You stood there stunned for a while. “You two…slept in that cage?”

They nodded.

You took a deep breath. “I was going to get rid of the cage. But we can keep it if makes you feel safer. Come on. I’ll show you to the bedroom you two will be sharing. I’m assuming these are changes of clothing for you?” You asked, picking up a small bag.

Soobin nodded, then pointed at another bag with lettering you couldn’t read. “For cleaning,” He said, voice shaking.

“Like, bathing, cleaning?”

They nodded again.

“Okay, we’ll need that. Follow me.” You carried both bags, ignoring the choked sounds from them as you strode down the hallway to the spare bedroom. There was only one full bathroom in your house, which was a bummer now that three people were living there, but it would work out. “Okay, there is the bathroom, this will be your room, my room is across the hall. Towels are in the cabinet to the left of the sink. Do you know how to operate the shower?”

They both shook their heads.

You sighed. “Okay. So, you’re starting from scratch. Got it.” You were going to have to have words with your Aunt for supporting such a cruel industry, but for now…well, at least the hybrids she got you were friendly enough, even if they were scared and nervous.

After you finished explaining how the bathroom works, and making sure they had free use of everything in the bedroom, you looked at them for a while.

They were looking around, slightly more relaxed, still holding the cups of water you had given them.

You smiled softly. “We’ll figure this out together, okay?”

They looked at you and seemed to relax a little more. “Okay.”


	3. Bear!Beomgyu x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kkyu Kkyu request, please?! Hybrid bear Beomgyu x reader movie cuddle fluff and popcorn fight? 🥰🤎🤍" Here's to you, Littlegreybyrd. Hope you like it!

You tugged the blanket a little. “You’re hogging it!”

“Am not,” Beomgyu shot back, tugging it as well with a cute growl. “You’re hogging it.”

“Don’t growl at me, little bear!” You tugged again.

“Don’t call me little bear!” He tugged back, obviously suppressing a grin.

But his tugging on the blanket tossed the popcorn bowl so that it spilled over onto you.

You gasped in disbelief, then threw a handful at him.

He laughed and threw some back, then both of you were scrambling to throw more popcorn at each other.

You ran away from him, ducking behind the chair as you started laughing. "I shall avenge his ignorance of you, movie!"

"You started it!"

You laughed and popped up to toss more popcorn at him.

But soon he made it around and tackled you, kissing your forehead after pinning you down. “Gotcha!”

You giggled more, reaching up to tug on his cute bear ears. “And what do you think is your prize?”

“Isn’t this a honey-trap? I’m expecting something sweet,” He said with a grin, then leaned down and kissed you sweetly. Your honey bear.


	4. Bear!Beomgyu Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hybrid bear Kkyu Kkyu picks reader up from work? Romantic walk and coffee on way home? Hand holding is a must, also Kkyu being hyper." -Littlegreybyrd

You smiled when you saw him waiting for you outside of your work, running over to him and hugging him. “Hi!”

He laughed and hugged you back. “Hi. How was work?”

“Ugh. How was your day?”

He shrugged, and starting filling you in on his day as the two of you walked the roundabout path home. He was hyper, bouncing a bit and talking really fast, and definitely protesting when—as you ordered at the cafe the two of you loved—you ordered him a decaffeinated beverage. 

“Honey bear,” You said gently. “You’re practically vibrating. Your tail is vibrating. You’re going to scare people if you get more caffeine.”

He huffed, but still seemed pretty happy with what you had ordered him.

The evening was deepening, the sky gorgeous, and the two of you kept getting closer and closer. You wrapped your arm in his, resting your head against it. “This is my favorite part of the day.”

“Walking home?”

“Being with you,” You corrected softly. “Which I suppose involves walking home.”

He kissed your head, smiling softly. “I’m really happy I have you.”

You nodded. “Okay, now, go do some running before we get home. You’re still vibrating.”

He scrunched his nose and handed you his drink. “I’m only doing this because I don’t want you to get frustrated tonight.”

“Thank you.”

He ran off, and you watched him, taking a seat on the bench. You really loved your bear.


	5. FoxHybrid!Yeonjun hide&seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hybrid fox Yeonjun/reader playing hide and seek in park" request by Littlegreybyrd

You peered up the slide, then kept moving around, searching for Yeonjun. Hide and seek with only two people was harder, but also interesting in a way, and your playful boyfriend was determined to always beat you.

But you had an advantage.

You snatched his tail, releasing when he yelped in surprise. “Found you.”

He glared at his tail. “Traitor.”

“Hey, you’re the one who forgot to hide it.” You skipped away.

He quickly caught up with you. “Best 7 out of 10?”

You sighed, stopping and folding your arms. “How about you just admit defeat and I’ll give you kisses while you make me dinner?”

He bounced a little in frustration. “But I want to eat your cooking.”

“Then pick a game you can actually win,” You answered, rolling your eyes. “I always beat you at hide and seek because you always forget your tail.”

“But…but….” His eyes darted around as he tried to think of some sort of way to get his way.

“Nope, better decide on a menu before we get to the store!” You chirped happily, leading him toward the market near your shared apartment.

Your pouty fox just mumbled about it not being fair.


	6. Taehyun arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taehyun winning a big prize at the arcade for reader (he cutely won all the games in a contest, always while screaming in tiny)" request by Littlegreybyrd

Taehyun had been playing this game for a while, completely focused on it.

You understood that it could be easy to get distracted from the reason he was at the arcade in the first place, namely the fact that this was supposed to be a date. You let him be distracted though. He’d been under enough stress lately that you figured it was good for him to unwind.

He won again, shouting happily while shaking his fists in victory. Then he quickly collected the tickets and raced toward the prize counter.

You blinked in surprise, then followed him over, wondering if he had truly forgotton about you being there.

“The dragon,” Taehyun said firmly, slapping his tickets down on the counter.

The worker ran the tickets through, handing a few back to Taehyun. “Blue, Green, or Purple.”

“Blue,” Taehyun answered.

You watched, confused, as the worker got the big, blue dragon down and passed it over to Taehyun.

Taehyun took it, though it was almost half as big as him, and rushed over to you with a big grin. “Y/n!”

You smiled at his joy. “Taehyun!”

He held it out to you. “I won it for you!”

You grinned and took it, hugging it then leaned to kiss him on the cheek. “I love it.”


	7. Reaction: Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can I request who gets baby fever first and if they or the s/o initiates baby making procedures?

**Soobin**

You knew he wanted to ask about it, wanted to start trying, but you also knew that if you waited for him to come out and say it then you’d be waiting your whole life.

So instead you just asked him when he thought he might want to start trying for kids, “You know, just like a general idea?”

He got all nervous and flustered. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we talked about having kids at some point, but we never really talked about when or how many, how we wanted to space them if we want multiple kids…,” You listed the things that you wanted to know from him, letting him adjust to the new conversation.

“Oh.”

Huh. “I mean, we probably should have just come up with some code word and been all cool about it. Just sidle up to the other with some silly question that had a yes or no answer to indicate whether the other was ready to have kids. Like… ‘Do you think there’s life on Venus?’” You joked.

He stared at you for a moment. “Yeah.”

“Yeah we probably should have come up with a code question or—”

“I think there’s life on Venus.”

—  
 **Yeonjun**

“Do you think…I’d be a good dad?” Yeonjun asked, pretty out of the blue if you’re being honest.

“Um…yes? I mean, you adapted so well to being the hyung of the other boys, so I think you’d be able to adapt to being a dad. Just remember, the first kid is the experiment.”

“I was an only child.”

“No wonder you’re so messed up,” You teased. “But what brought this up?”

He moved so he could face you better, but he was obviously still hesitating. “Are you worried about being a mom?”

You stared for a moment, then pushed yourself up. “Why?”

He shrugged, looking at the ground.

“No, Junie. I’m not worried about being a mom, and I’m not worried about you being a dad. I am worried that you don’t seem comfortable enough to talk about whatever is on your mind.” You cupped his face in your hands. “What’s up?”

He still hesitated, but he finally asked, “Do you think we’re ready to have a kid?”

You studied his face, then smiled softly. “I’m ready if you are.”

—  
 **Beomgyu**

“Let’s have a kid,” Beomgyu said in the middle of the department store while your parents were only a few feet ahead of you.

You choked on your saliva and held onto him for support while you tried not to die, waving your parents to go ahead. “Really? You want to bring that up now?”

He nodded. “I’m ready. I think you’re ready. It’s a good time for us, don’t you think?”

“Well…yes? But this is something we should talk about at home, not in a store with my parents,” You hissed, pulling him out of the main aisle. “What even made you think of that?”

He just gestured around.

You then noticed that you were in the baby section.

“Also, the way you were with your niece and nephew.” He grabbed a specific outfit, showing it to you. “And this. I thought our kid should have this.” He clutched the hanger of the cute bear outfit.

You sighed, shaking your head. “You’re crazy.”

“Is that a no?”

“No, it is not a no.”

“So it’s a yes?”

“It’s a ‘we’ll discuss the details at home’,” You told him, walking away.

He followed, catching your hand but still holding the outfit. “I’m keeping this as proof.”

—  
 **Taehyun**

“Can we have a baby?” You asked, not looking at him because though you knew you loved him and he loved you, you were still afraid you might push him over the edge.

He was choking, not a great sign. “But…we’re still so young?”

“That’s the funny thing, we’ll age as the baby does, so by the time it’s older, we won’t be as young.” You shrugged.

He was still staring at you. “You want to have kids…now?”

You shrugged. “We’re not exactly young, and we’re not exactly old. I think this is the perfect time. This way when they’re the most active we’ll still have some of the energy needed to chase after them.”

He considered it for a while, then nodded. “Alright. We can start trying for a baby.”

You grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, baby.”

He smiled a little and leaned in to kiss your lips. “It’s kind of weird to think about, just so you know.”

You nodded. “I know. But it’ll be okay. You’ll be a great father.”

“You’ll be a great mother,” He replied easily, grinning. “Maybe you’re right. It is the right time.”

“Aren’t I always right?”

—  
 **Huening Kai**

“I want to have a baby,” You finally said bluntly after many jokes about him being a baby had come out.

He got that same look he did on scary roller-coasters. “What if I don’t?”

You looked at the ground, clenching your jaw in frustration. “I don’t know, Hyuka.”

He came closer, slowly, uncertainly. “You…really want this?”

You nodded, eyes filling with tears.

He sighed. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that, y/n. I don’t…I don’t think I could be a father. I’m sorry. I have to say no. I can’t…I don’t want that.”

You blinked away your tears, or tried to.

“Where do we go from here?” He asked quietly.

You took a deep, shaky breath and looked at the ceiling. “I go out that door. I can’t…I won’t put my life on hold anymore.”

“We’re breaking up? Over having kids?” He sounded surprised.

“You’re not ready and I am, I am more than ready,” You replied softly, still not looking at him. “I’m ready and frustrated because you haven’t listened for weeks.”

“Y/n, I’m sorry. Please don’t break up with me over this,” He pleaded quietly, sounding upset.

You shook your head and shrugged. “I need time alone. I’ll call you when I’m ready to talk again.” You walked toward the door.

He caught you before you reached it. “Y/n, are you pregnant?”

You sobbed, unable to hold it in or hide it anymore.


	8. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on HueningKai's reaction from the last chapter, Baby Fever.

You shook your head and shrugged. “I need time alone. I’ll call you when I’m ready to talk again.” You walked toward the door.

He caught you before you reached it. “Y/n, are you pregnant?”

You sobbed, unable to hold it in or hide it anymore.

“Y/n...tell me you’re not pregnant,” Huening Kai insisted, being far too dense.

You jerked out of his grasp, crying too much to answer.

“Oh my god,” He muttered. “But...how? We were safe. Oh my god. Tell me you didn’t cheat on me?”

The security guard in the room didn’t even move when you slapped Huening Kai, and his manager winced but didn’t move to intervene.

“How...dare you,” You warbled out. “How dare you.” 

He stared at you, wide-eyed.

And you left. You walked out the door and you walked down the street to the subway. And you cried on the subway, being comforted by a sweet halmeoni who didn’t even ask why you were crying, just if you’d be okay.

You cried as you walked to your apartment.

You cried as your phone rang with text messages and missed calls from someone who didn’t even want the child you were carrying.

You didn’t dare look at your phone until after you had showered, and eaten a well-balanced meal, and had a cup of tea that the doctor had said would help with the morning sickness.

There were about a dozen missed calls from Kai, and about thirty texts from him that you didn’t dare open yet.

But there were also two messages and a missed call from his band members.

Soobin had been the one to try and call you, because you and he talked sometimes about baking. But his text message told you that he was just calling to make sure you made it home safely and that he understood.

You quickly sent a reply to him saying you were home safely and thanking him for checking on you.

Yeonjun’s message simply said to let him know if you needed anything.

You dropped the phone when it started ringing, tears filling your eyes when you saw it was Hyuka again.

You skimmed the texts he had sent, but even if he begged you to come back, you knew that he didn’t want a child so what was the point?

But how were you going to do this alone?

Doing it alone had to be better than doing it with someone who hadn’t wanted that life in the first place.

It had to be.

He had asked you why you hadn’t just come right out and told him.

But the reason was obvious.

He didn’t want a child.

He wasn’t ready for a child.

And when you tried to leave, he said the worst thing he could have to you.

And you weren’t raising a child with someone who immediately accused you of cheating on them when they had been the light of your life.

_Are you sure you’re okay?_ Soobin asked via text.

_I don’t know that I’ll know what it’s like to be okay for a long time, Soobin. He keeps calling me. Can you get him to stop calling me? Please?_

_I’ll go talk to him. It might mean telling him you’re okay and that you’re talking to me?_

__

_That’s fine, just...I can’t talk to him right now._

__

_ok, brb._

You washed your dishes while you waited, letting the soap wash away your shakiness until what you had left was anger and disappointment. You’d wanted to think it would turn out better than this, but you also knew that even when you first started dating you had known that long-term...Huening Kai just wasn’t going to work. He didn’t want kids.

And that kept you up at night. That and your tears.

Stupid tears that you wished you didn’t feel the need to shed over a guy who didn’t want to be on the same path as you.

Your child needed better.

Yeonjun texted you the next morning, as you were finishing breakfast. _Soobin told me to let you know that Kai has his phone, but shouldn’t be able to unlock it because he changed the password before going to talk to him. Kai doesn’t know that I have your number, or that I’ve messaged you._

__

_Ok. Ty for letting me know._

__

_Did he really ask you if you cheated on him?_

__

_Yeah._

__

_Jerk move._

You sighed and dropped onto your couch, grabbing one of your blankets and haphazardly covering yourself. You probably wouldn’t keep your breakfast down, but you wanted to rest today since yesterday had been so stressful

You frowned when Yeonjun called you.

“Hello?”

“We didn’t catch him in time, he’s on his way over. Go down to the coffee shop and get a back table, we’ll meet you there. I’m really sorry, y/n.”

“You don’t think he’ll hurt me...do you?”

“I don’t know what he’ll do right now. But you asked for space and we’re going to make sure you get that. Head to the coffee shop. Beomgyu and Taehyun are going after Kai and will try to get him to go home and we’re going to stay with you until he’s gone then maybe put you in a hotel for a few days. Just until we can guarantee he won’t show up on your doorstep.”

You quickly threw on a sweater and your shoes, grabbing your purse and laptop before rushing out the door. “I can’t...I can’t be with someone who does this.”

“I know. Do you want me to stay on the phone?”

“No. I’ll meet you at the shop.” You headed out the door, hanging up and wondering just how long you’d have to deal with this insane version of Kai.

You’d never expected him to react like this. Never.

You wanted to attribute it to shock, or a genuine desire to prove he cared.

But the texts he had sent made you extremely uneasy.

It only took Soobin and Yeonjun fifteen minutes to join you, taking the seats that would block anyone else from seeing you. They both had serious looks on their faces.

“I’m really sorry about this, y/n. About him,” Soobin said quietly after the three of you had sat in silence for a while. “It couldn’t have been easy, making the choice you did. And he’s making it harder. I wish we could make it easier for you.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” You tried for a smile, but tears were filling your eyes again.

Yeonjun shook his head slightly. “We booked a hotel room for you. Don’t worry about the expense, order whatever room service you want. We’ve got it covered for you. Okay?”

“Thank you, but--”

“You’re welcome,” Soobin purposefully cut you off, then covered one of your hands with his. “We love Kai, but we love you too, and we can’t support his behavior.”

“When did he start getting so...possessive with you?” Yeonjun asked, looking worried, but also sort of stern.

You shook your head. “Today. Today is the first time he’s done anything crazy.”

Yeonjun nodded. “Okay. Do you want anything?” He asked, gesturing toward the counter.

You shook your head. “Orange juice?” You asked as an afterthought.

He nodded and got up, heading to the counter where their manager was waiting.

Soobin watched him walk away. “He still has my phone, but I’ll text you after I get it back. I’ll ask you about a recipe or something.”

You nodded. “I’ll pay attention.”

Both of you froze when the door opened and loud voices filled the shop.

“Kai, you can’t be here!” Beomgyu said loudly, pulling on Huening kai.

Taehyun quickly got between Kai and you. “Just leave it. Respect her wishes.”

“Please, y/n, please talk to me!”

You shook your head. “There’s nothing left to say.”

“Of course there is!”

“You can’t tell me that you want...the same things as me, so there is nothing left to say. Please...just let me go.” 

“But...I love you....”

“But you don’t want this,” You argued, stepping behind Soobin. “So let me go.”

Yeonjun stepped between the two of you. “Kai. Go home.”

“Y/n, please?! I’m sorry!”

“You broke my heart and rejected our child, and all you can say is sorry?” You whispered. “It’s not enough.”

“Get him out,” Soobin told the others. “Take him home.”

Yeonjun came back and pulled you toward the back exit. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here. Let’s get you both out of here.”

You let yourself be pulled, barely snatching your laptop bag. 

He went with you back to your apartment, staying by the door while you packed a bag. And he acted as a body guard all the way to the hotel, until both of you were safe behind the door. 

You sat on the bed, everything finally catching up with you. “How did everything get so messed up?”

“I don’t know. But it will all work out.” He crouched in front of you and took your hands. “Okay? It will all work out.”

“How do you know?”

“You’re not alone in this,” He told you. “I promise. You are not alone.”

You breathed in shakily, then leaned forward and into his waiting hug as the tears overwhelmed you once more.


	9. Reaction: First Skinship/Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Txt reaction to you initiating skinship or kissing them for the first time??

**Soobin**

Soobin looked down at your laced hands, all flustered and adorable. His awkwardness had you in giggles.

You shook your entwined hands. “There a problem, Soobinnie?”

He shook his head quickly. “No, you just…surprised me.”

You leaned in closer. “How so?”

He, used to the members getting in his face and only having to threaten to kiss them to make them go away, did the same to you. Puckered his lips.

And you, having seen this coming, rose up and met them, pecking his lips. You then dropped back so you were flat-footed and squeezed his hand.

He blinked a lot, his face a blank look of surprise. If you didn’t know him better you’d be insulted.

Then he met your gaze again, and looked upset. “I wanted to kiss you first.”

You grinned up at him. “That hardly counts as a kiss anyway.”

He looked away, even more flustered.

You giggled and hugged his waist. “Whenever you’re ready, Binnie.”

And you were pretty happy when his arm was around your shoulder.

–

**Yeonjun**

He’d been teasing you with kisses for weeks. Months, even. Always acting like he was going to kiss you, only to pull away at the last moment.

You two held hands all the time, it was a must, and he would put his arm around your shoulders now and then.

But still no kiss.

You played with his hair. “Yeonjunie.”

“What?” He said, obviously half asleep. His eyes were closed, and didn’t open when you spoke.

You leaned forward and placed a soft little kiss on his lips.

His lips chased yours when you pulled away, and he blinked at you. “Why’d you stop?”

You shrugged. “I figured I’d see how you felt about that. I mean, it was our first kiss and all.”

He frowned, then seemed to realize it was, his eyes widening. “Oh.”

You nodded. “You’re a terrible tease, so I decided it was my job.”

He let out a puff of amused air, then pulled you back in for another kiss. “Definitely won’t be our last kiss.”

–

**Beomgyu**

He was grinning the moment you forcefully took his hand. “What, are you holding me hostage?”

You just scowled at him.

He laughed and squeezed your hand. “I’m just teasing. Hold it all you want.”

You nodded sharply, holding it with both hands because you didn’t like how crowded it was right now and you didn’t want to get separated from him. Thankfully, since you were in the company building you didn’t have to worry about being seen. But it was still a big crowd.

That and you had been wanting to hold his hand for a long time and you’d finally gotten the gumption to do so.

He kissed your forehead, smiling pretty happily.

You went up on your toes to peck his lips. “Thanks.”

He grinned back at you. “For what?”

“Holding onto me.”

–

**Taehyun**

Holding hands was old hat for the two of you. Seriously. A really old hat that needed upgrading.

You’d tried getting him to put his arm around your shoulders.

Your hugs never happened.

Kisses were like a no-fly zone—infiltrators will be shot down.

Finally you refused to hold his hand. All day. You dodged texts. You withdrew. You deprived him of everything normal.

Just for a little while.

Then you skipped back into the room, and he was rushing toward you.

And you hugged him. “Hi.”

“Where have you been? I texted you and—”

You leaned up and kissed him, making him go quiet. “Sorry. I had a project that needed working on.”

“Oh. How did it turn out?” He asked, a little bit pink in the cheeks.

You grinned up at him. “Oh, I think I met with some success. Please don’t make me do that again.”

“Do what?” He looked confused.

“Spend time away from you so I can spend more time with you.”

He just looked more confused.

You sighed and buried your face in his shoulder, giving his waist a squeeze. “I’ll explain later.”

–

**HueningKai**

You kissed him, and you’d thought it wouldn’t come as a surprise. All this time, it had felt like everything was leading up to this, but he still hadn’t kissed you, so you kissed him.

But he gave one of his shriek-y laughs and was gone only seconds after the kiss ended.

You sat there, a little shocked for a while, then gathered your things to leave. You supposed that was the end of that.

He didn’t really like you.

You left the room, getting your shoes and then heading for the exit, keeping your head down.

“Y/n!” Beomgyu slid around to block your path, then grabbed you and pulled you down the hall with him.

“Beomgyu, I need to go,” You said, tearing up.

He ignored you, dragging you back to their practice room where Taehyun and Yeonjun were holding onto HueningKai….

Who met your gaze, all flustered and bright red, eyes getting huge before he hurried back to you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—that was really great and I was just—surprised? Please don’t cry.” He took both of your hands, even though his hands were almost trembling.

You searched his face, trying to figure out what happened.

“Well, you see, I was planning to…and then you beat me to it and I…you’re really pretty?”

You heard the other boys groan and sigh.

But then Kai kissed you, just a quick peck. “Sorry. I was stupid. Sorry.”


	10. Reaction: Hybrid meeting s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can I request a reaction to hybrid!txt smelling (and thus meeting) their s/o for the first time? Are they the type to just introduce themselves or to just engulf them and immediately start a scenting fest?

**Soobin**

He was blocking the exit. He knew that. He knew that the other boys were calling for him.

But she was too beautiful and perfect for him to look away.

And she looked back at him, her ears perked up just as his were. “Hello.”

“Hi,” He replied, smiling shyly.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m y/n.”

“Soobin, nice to meet you,” He stepped forward a bit and leaned down slightly.

She stepped in and hugged his neck, tucking her face against it and breathing deeply.

He did the same since she basically offered. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Glad I found you.”

“Glad you did too,” She replied.

–

**Yeonjun**

“Hi! I’m Yeonjun and you smell like an ideal mate for me,” He told her, sticking his hand out.

She looked a little like a deer in the headlights. “Um…y/n? I’m sorry, did you just say that I smell…?”

“Like an ideal mate for me,” he finished. “So I was wondering if you’d like to get dinner and maybe get to know one another since I know humans don’t really have the same sort of concept of ideal mates—”

“You mean like soulmates?” She cut in, eyes narrowed.

His mind stuttered and he felt his shoulders drop. “Huh.”

She folded her arms, one eyebrow raised triumphantly. “I do like food though, so I suppose we could meet and try that out.”

“Good, because you’re pretty.”

“Good, because you’re handsome,” She replied without missing a beat. Then she smirked. “And not nearly as smooth as you think you are. It’s adorable.”

He scoffed a laugh. “Then tomorrow, at six.”

“Sure.”

He nodded, and started walking away.

“Yeonjun! Forgetting something?” She called.

He turned around, confused.

“My phone number? Or the restaurant we’re meeting at maybe?” She grinned at him.

–

**Beomgyu**

How had it gone so wrong? He wondered, staring up at the clouds. Meeting his mate should have been perfect. They meet, they hug, they scent, they live together forever.

So how did he end up on the ground?

“Is he okay?” He heard his mate ask someone.

A different girl peeked at him from overhead. “I think he’s just dazed. Maybe a little confused. Hopefully you didn’t hurt him.”

“He practically tackled me, what did you expect me to do?”

“Well, I didn’t expect you to judo-flip him. I didn’t even know you knew how to judo flip someone.”

“Neither did I,” His mate muttered, finally peering down at him. “Hello? Are you okay?”

Oh. That’s why it went wrong. She wasn’t a hybrid. She didn’t know they were perfect for each other.

He groaned and pushed himself up, slowly, a little sore already.

“Uh, are you okay?” She asked, helping him up. “I didn’t mean to throw you like that, I mean, you deserved it, grabbing me like that but…are you okay?”

He nodded. “Sorry. Um, I don’t know what came over me?”

“Well, that’s a lie. You obviously recognized her as your mate,” Her friend supplied helpfully. “Have a nice chat, you two!” She waggled her fingers and walked away.

They both stared after her, then shyly let their eyes meet.

“Beomgyu.”

“Y/n.”

–

**Taehyun**

“You’re my mate,” A voice said to his left.

Before he even laid eyes on her, he smelled her and knew. Knew that she was right.

She was smiling softly as he looked at her in surprise.

“Wow, you found me first,” He said, not really even thinking about it. He was just…so happy.

She took a seat at the table. “I did. I’m y/n.”

“Taehyun,” He replied, smiling happily at her. He offered his wrist and she rubbed hers against his in the most decent form of public scenting they could do.

“Whatcha working on?”

“Lyrics, I was trying to write a song for my band.” He felt shy about them, but he also felt like he might be able to get through them now, with his mate here.

She nodded. “Well, don’t let me stop you. Mind if I work on a term paper?”

He grinned and nodded. “That’d be nice. Working together, I mean. I mean, not together but in companionable….”

She finished kissing his cheek. “Together but separate. Yeah, it will be nice.”

–

**HueningKai**

He wasn’t sure what to do about this. Sure, he could smell that she was his mate, but did that mean he should introduce himself and tell her? Would that scare her off? Should he just casually introduce himself and then ease into the slow getting to know her process while all the while knowing that she was his mate? His soulmate?

What he ended up doing was tripping over himself and knocking them both to the ground. She was on top of him, so at least he didn’t have to worry about squishing her.

“Sorry,” She groaned, even though it definitely wasn’t her fault.

He dragged in a breath, finally registering that he had the air knocked out of him. “My fault,” He breathed.

She got off of him and helped him get up. “I twisted us.”

“I wasn’t paying attention,” He rubbed his ribs. “Besides, if you hadn’t we might have fallen on the cement.”

She nodded, gaze on the sticker on his shirt. “Oh, I love the aquarium. Did you hear they’re getting new penguins?”

He smiled and nodded. “Penguins are my favorite.”

“Mine too! We should go together!”

Slow play it was. But he really wasn’t going to object. After all, he did just fall for her.


End file.
